The new variety was selected from a population of seedlings derived from crossing the blueberry varieties known as ‘Nui’ (seed parent) (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,699) and an unnamed seedling selection called 1386 (pollen parent) (not patented). The cross was made in 1988 and the new variety was selected in 1996 from among plants located on land at Ruakura, Hamilton, New Zealand, and was assigned the breeder code, B8.3.10. The new variety has since been named ‘Hortblue Poppins’.